bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy's Apartment
Significant appearances in episodes: In "The Fish Guts Displacement" Amy has a cold and Sheldon takes care of her getting intimate with his rubbing Vicks Vaporub on her chest and bathing her. In "The Agreement Dissection", Sheldon brings a drunk Amy home, meets her smoking monkey and she kisses him for the first time. She immediately threw up from the alcohol afterward. In "The Isolation Permutation", Amy retreats to her apartment after Bernadette and Penny go bride's maid dress shopping without her. Sheldon is dragged over there by Leonard, left to check on Amy and ends up cuddling with her. In "The Werewolf Transformation", Sheldon shows up at her apartment after he is thrown out of apartment 4A for playing the bongos. Amy had hoped it was a musical booty call. He spends the night on the couch though she kept offering her bed. Earlier, Sheldon is ruining boyfriend/girlfriend sing-a-long night while looking for a new barber. In "The Launch Acceleration", during date night Amy tries to increase Sheldon's feelings for her by preparing his serving his favorite pink beverage, Strawberry Yahoo, favorite dishes, spaghetti with little pieces of hot dog cut up in it, and playing his favorite video-game background music, Super Mario Brothers. In "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition", Stuart returns Amy to her apartment after their date to find Sheldon waiting for them inside the apartment. Later Sheldon presents Amy with their Relationship Agreement for her review and signature. In "The Rothman Disintegration", Penny rushes over to her apartment to save her their friendship after Amy takes back the huge ugly painting of the two of them that Amy gave her as a gift. In "The Infestation Hypothesis", Sheldon comes over to convince Amy in his crusade to get rid of Penny's new chair. In "The Habitation Configuration", Sheldon comes over to apologize and give Amy a gift of the "Star Trek:The Next Generation" DVD after he chooses Wil Wheaton over Amy. Amy looks at it and slams the door in his face. in "The Table Polarization", Sheldon comes over to break-up with Amy who convinces him that Leonard is manipulating him into a breakup even though Amy is the one doing the manipulating. In "The Clean Room Infiltration, Amy has a Victorian theme Christmas eve dinner for the whole game and Amy and Sheldon exchange gifts. In "The Separation Oscillation", Sheldon returns to her personal items that she had left in his apartment and tries to make her jealous by finding another woman's bra among these items. It was borrowed from Penny. Later, Amy is seen angrily watching Sheldon's insulting "Fun with Flags" podcast on her laptop. In "The Earworm Reverberation", after realizing that the song that was stuck in Sheldon's head had to do with Amy, he interrupts Amy's date to confess his need for her and they resume their relationship. In "The Opening Night Excitation", Sheldon's birthday present to Amy is to spend the night with her in her bedroom. Shamy is finally intimate much to Amy's surprise and delight. Although not seen, it's mentioned in "The Cohabitation Experimentation" that the apartment experienced a flood from a plumbing incident, forcing Amy to set up a temporary residence at Penny's apartment with Sheldon. By the events of "The Veracity Elasticity", Amy's plumbing has been repaired and the flood has been drained. However, the concept of living together proved to be a good thing for both Amy and Sheldon, so they officially made the living arrangements permanent. Amy's apartment will no longer be seen due to her new address. It's also assumed that the apartment is either for rent or has been taken over by a new tenant. Often used as a backdrop for most of Amy's Skype sessions with Sheldon. Early on, only one wall was seen behind her even though the full set had not been seen. Some of the furniture seen in these sessions showed up in her apartment. The brain bust was first seen here and can still be seen in Sheldon and Amy's apartment. Trivia * Amy's apartment number is 314, which are the first three digits in pi (3.1459265358979323846264338327950288419716939937510582...) 'Items in the Apartment' *[S05E01] Wooden kitchen trolley with 2 drawers and 2 shelves, from IKEA. Holds Amy's printer. * Corningware casserole dish, seen in the Season 5 episode "The Launch Acceleration". * Bookcase and brain map bust located behind the front door were both seen behind Amy the first time she and Sheldon Skyped before the complete apartment set was built. Gallery Curt13.jpg|Drunk Amy kisses Sheldon. Curt11.jpg|Sheldon and Amy at her place. Shamy cuddle.jpg|Snuggle Bunny. The werewolf transformation Sheldon asleep at Amy's apartment.jpg|Sheldon falls asleep at Amy's and Penny and Leonard come over to pick him up. The Launch Acceleration Amy.jpg|Amy smiles at Sheldon. The Launch Acceleration Amy and Sheldon 2.jpg|Sheldon is pleasantly surprised with what Amy has prepared for their date night dinner. The Launch Acceleration Amy and Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's date night dinner at her apartment. S6EP07 - Sheldon giving Amy a box.png|Sheldon gives Amy a "Star Trek: The Next Generation" DVD set. Din3.jpg|Breaking up with Amy. Din2.jpg|Amy signing the relationship agreement thereby breaking up with Sheldon. Dec1.png|Shamy kiss. Dec3.png|Please pass the butter!! PS2.jpg|Sheldon forgot to kiss Amy. Amysbedroomset21Apr2015.jpg|Bedroom. Fig45.png|Everyone at Amy's for Christmas dinner. Category:Locations Category:Film Sets Category:Residences Category:Reference Materials Category:Amy Category:Trivial Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Pasadena Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Season 9